The present invention relates to novel aryl-substituted S(O)m cycles (xcex1-phenyl-xcex2-keto sulphones), to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use in agriculture, for example as crop protection agents (for example as fungicides, herbicides and insecticides).
4-Amino-5-phenyl-3-ethyl-2-methyl-2,3-dihydroisothiazole 1,1-dioxide (J. L. Marco et al., Tetrahedron Letters 39, 4123 (1998)), 4-amino-5-phenyl-3,3-dimethyl-2-benzyl-2,3-dihydroisothiazole 1,1-dioxide and 4-amino-5-phenyl-3,3-dimethyl-2-(3-chloro-benzyl)-2,3-dihydroisothiazole 1,1-dioxide (S. T. Ingate, et al., Tetrahedron 53, 17795 (1997)) are known from the literature. Also known are 2-methyl-5-phenyl-isothiazolidin-4-one 1,1-dioxide, 2,3-dimethyl-5-phenyl-isothiazolidin-4-one 1,1-dioxide and 5-phenyl-2,3,3-trimethyl-isothiazolidin-4-one 1,1-dioxide (H.-D. Stachel, G. Drasch, Archiv Pharm. 318, 304 (1985)). Use of these compounds as crop protection agents or pesticides has hitherto not been disclosed.
Furthermore known are 3-phenyl-1,2-oxathiolan-4-one 2,2-dioxide, 5-methyl-3-phenyl-1,2-oxathiolan-4-one 2,2-dioxide, 5,5-dimethyl-3-phenyl-1,2-oxathiolan-4-one 2,2-dioxide (H. D. Stachel, G. Drasch, Archiv Pharm. 318, 304 (1985)), 5-amino-5,5-dimethyl-3-phenyl-1,2-oxathiolane 2,2-dioxide and 4-amino-5-methyl-3-phenyl-5-phenylmethyl-1,2-oxathiolane 2,2-dioxide (S. T. Ingate et al., Tetrahedron 53, 17795 (1997)). Use of these compounds as crop protection agents or pesticides has hitherto not been disclosed.
2-Arylbenzo[b]thiophen-3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxides have been disclosed for use as anti-inflammatory agents and anticoagulants (J. G. Lombardino, E. H. Wiseman, J. Med. Chem., 13, 206 (1970)). Also known is 2-phenyl-3-keto-tetrahydrothiophene 1,1-dioxide (A. Abdel-Wahab et al., Phosphorus, Sulfur and Silicon, 59, 149 (1991)). Furthermore known are 2-phenylbenzo[b]thiophene-3-amine, 2-phenylbenzo[b]-thiophene-3-amine 1-oxide and 2-phenylbenzo[b]thiophene-3-amine 1,1-dioxide (J. R. Beck, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 15, 513 (1978)). Likewise, a use of these compounds as crop protection agents or pesticides has hitherto not been disclosed.
This invention, accordingly, provides aryl-substituted S(O)m cycles of the general formula (I) 
in which
V, W, X, Y and Z independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, nitro, cyano or a radical from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, S(O)n-alkyl, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, in each case optionally substituted aryl, phenylalkyl, aryloxy, phenyl-alkyloxy or aryl-S(O)nxe2x80x94, where two adjacent radicals together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form an optionally substituted ring which is optionally interrupted by one or more heteroatoms;
with the proviso that at least one radical of the substituents V, W, X, Y or Z has to be different from hydrogen,
n represents the numbers 0 to 2,
m represents the numbers 1 and 2,
F1 and F2 represent one of the groups 
in which
A represents hydrogen, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, polyalkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, saturated or unsaturated, optionally substituted cycloalkyl in which optionally at least one ring atom is replaced by a heteroatom, or represents in each case optionally halogen-, alkyl-, halogenoalkyl-, alkoxy-, halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted aryl, arylalkyl or hetaryl,
B represents hydrogen, alkyl or alkoxyalkyl, or
A and B together with the carbon atom to which they are attached represent a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or substituted cycle which optionally contains at least one heteroatom,
D represents hydrogen or an optionally substituted radical from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxyalkyl, polyalkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, saturated or unsaturated, optionally substituted cycloalkyl in which optionally one or more ring members are replaced by heteroatoms, represents optionally substituted arylalkyl, aryl, hetarylalkyl, hetaryl or COxe2x80x94R11, or
A and D together with the atoms to which they are attached represent a saturated or unsaturated cycle which is unsubstituted or substituted in the A,D-moiety and optionally contains at least one (in the case of xe2x80x94F1xe2x80x94F2=(4) further) heteroatom, or
A and Q1 together represent alkanediyl or alkenediyl, each of which is optionally substituted by in each case optionally substituted alkyl, hydroxyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, cycloalkyl, benzyloxy or aryl, or represent an optionally substituted alkanedienediyl, with the proviso that B and Q2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent a double bond and at least one of the substituents W or X does not represent hydrogen,
Q1 represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, saturated or unsaturated, optionally substituted cycloalkyl in which optionally one or more ring members are replaced by heteroatoms, or represents optionally substituted phenyl,
Q2 represents hydrogen or alkyl,
G represents hydroxyl (a) or represents one of the groups 
in which
E represents a metal ion or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur,
M represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, polyalkoxyalkyl or optionally halogen-, alkyl- or alkoxy-substituted cycloalkyl in which one or more methylene groups may be replaced by heteroatoms, or represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl, phenylalkyl, hetaryl, phenoxyalkyl or hetaryloxyalkyl,
R2 represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, polyalkoxyalkyl or represents in each case optionally substituted cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl,
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another each represent in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylthio, alkenylthio, cycloalkylthio and represent in each case optionally substituted phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy or phenylthio and
R6 and R7 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, represent optionally substituted phenyl, represent optionally substituted benzyl, or together with the N atom to which they are attached represent an optionally substituted ring which is optionally interrupted by oxygen or sulphur,
R8 represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenyl, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkinyl, alkinyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl or represent optionally substituted cycloalkyl or represent optionally substituted arylalkyl, arylcarbonylalkyl or phenoxyalkyl,
R9 and R10 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, represent cycloalkyl which is optionally interrupted by heteroatoms, represent in each case optionally substituted phenyl, phenylalkyl, phenoxyalkyl, hetaryl or hetarylalkyl, or
R9 and R10 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a 3- to 9-membered ring which is optionally substituted and optionally interrupted by further heteroatoms, or
R10 represents the group COxe2x80x94R11, where
R11 represents hydrogen, optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, optionally substituted cycloalkyl which may optionally be interrupted by heteroatoms, or represents optionally substituted aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkyloxy or phenoxy, possible substituents being halogen, nitro, cyano, alkyl, alkoxy, halogenoalkyl and halogenoalkoxy.
Depending inter alia on the nature of the substituents, the compounds of the formula (I) can be present as geometric and/or optical isomers or isomer mixtures of different composition which, if appropriate, can be separated in a customary manner. The present invention provides both the pure isomers and the isomer mixtures, their preparation and use and the compositions comprising them. However, hereinbelow, for the sake of simplicity, compounds of the formula (I) are always referred to, although this may mean both the pure compounds and, if appropriate, mixtures having different proportions of isomeric compounds.
Incorporating the meanings (1) to (4) of the group xe2x80x94F1xe2x80x94F2xe2x80x94, the following main structures (I-1) to (I-4) result: 
in which
A, B, D, G, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above.
Incorporating the different meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f), (g), (h) and (i) of the group G, the following main structures (I-1-a) to (I-1-i) result if xe2x80x94F1xe2x80x94F2xe2x80x94 represents the group (1) 
in which
A, B, D, E, L, M, V, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and m are each as defined above.
Incorporating the different meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f), (g), (h) and (i) of the group G, the following main structures (I-2-a) to (I-2-i) result if xe2x80x94F1xe2x80x94F2xe2x80x94 represents the group (2) 
in which
A, B, E, L, M, V, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and m are as defined above.
Incorporating the different meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f), (g), (h) and (i) of the group G, the following main structures (I-3-a) to (I-3-i) result if xe2x80x94F1xe2x80x94F2xe2x80x94 represents the group (3) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, E, L, M, V, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and m are as defined above.
Incorporating the different meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f), (g) (h) and (i) of the group G, the following main structures (I-4-a) to (I-4-i) result if xe2x80x94F1xe2x80x94F2xe2x80x94 represents the group (4) 
in which
A, D, E, L, M, V, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and m are each as defined above.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) are obtained by one of the processes described below:
(A) Substituted compounds of the formula (I-1-a) 
in which
A, B, D, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
are obtained when
amino acid esters of the formula (II) 
in which
A, B, D, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and
R12 represents alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl)
are condensed intramolecularly in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
(B) Moreover, it has been found that substituted compounds of the formula (I-2-a) 
in which
A, B, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
are obtained when
carboxylic acid esters of the formula (III) 
in which
A, B, V, W, X, Y, Z, R12 and m are each as defined above
are condensed intramolecularly in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
Furthermore, it has been found
(C) that compounds of the formula (I-3-a) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
are obtained when
carboxylic acid esters of the formula (IV) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and
R12 represents alkyl (in particular C1-C8-alkyl)
are cyclized intramolecularly, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
(D) Furthermore, substituted compounds of the formula (I-4-a) 
in which
A, D, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
are obtained when
hydrazides of the formula (V) 
in which
A, D, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and
R12 represents alkyl (in particular C1-C6-alkyl) or optionally substituted phenyl (in particular halogen- or nitro-substituted phenyl)
are cyclized, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
Moreover, it has been found
(E) that the compounds of the formulae (I-1-b) to (I-4-b) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, R1, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are in each case
(xcex1) reacted with acid halides of the formula (VI) 
in which
R1 is as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine) or
(xcex2) reacted with carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (VII)
R1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
in which
R1 is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(F) that the compounds of the formulae (I-1-c) to (I-4-c) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, R2, M, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and L represents oxygen are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are in each case
reacted with chloroformic esters or chloroformic thioesters of the formula (VIII)
R2xe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
in which
R2 and M are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(G) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-c) to (I-4-c) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, R2, M, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and L represents sulphur are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are in each case
reacted with chloromonothioformic esters or chlorodithiofornic esters of the formula (IX) 
in which
M and R2 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder, and
(H) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-d) to (I-4-d) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, R3, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are in each case
reacted with sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (X)
R3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
in which
R3 is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(I) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-e) to (I-4-e) shown above in which A, B, D, L, Q1, Q2, R4, R5, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are in each case
reacted with phosphorus compounds of the formula (XI) 
in which
L, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine),
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(J) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-f) to (I-4-f) shown above in which A, B, D, E, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are in each case
reacted with metal compounds or amines of the formula (XII) or (XIII)
Me(OR13)txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)

in which
Me represents a mono- or divalent metal (preferably an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal, such as lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium),
t represents the number 1 or 2 and
R13, R14, R15 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or alkyl (preferably C1-C8-alkyl),
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
(K) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-g) to (I-4-g) shown above in which A, B, D, L, Q1, Q2, R6, R7, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are in each case
(xcex1) reacted with isocyanates or isothiocyanates of the formula (XIV)
R6xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Lxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIV)
in which
R6 and L are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or
(xcex2) reacted with carbamoyl chlorides or thiocarbamoyl chlorides of the formula (XV) 
in which
L, R6 and R7 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(L) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-h) to (I-4-h) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, R8, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are reacted with
compounds of the formula (XVI)
R10xe2x80x94Uxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI)
in which
R10 is as defined above,
U represents chlorine, bromine, iodine and Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R16 and
R16 represents optionally halogen-substituted alkyl (in particular trifluoromethyl) or optionally substituted phenyl (in particular methyl-, chlorine-, bromine- or nitro-substituted phenyl),
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(M) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-i) to (I-4-i) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, R9, R10, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above, where R10 does not represent the group COxe2x80x94R11, are obtained
(xcex1) when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above are reacted with compounds of the formula (XVII) 
in which
R9 and R10 are each as defined above and R10 does not represent the group COxe2x80x94R11 
in the presence of a solvent, if appropriate in the presence of an acidic catalyst, with distillative removal of an azeotrope or in the presence of a dehydrating agent (for example molecular sieve), or
xcex2) when, in the case that R9 and R10 each represent hydrogen, nitriles of the formula (XVIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and
F1 and F2 represent the groups 
in which the radicals A, B, D, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above are cyclized intramolecularly in the presence of a solvent and in the presence of a base,
(N) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-i) to (I-4-i) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, R9, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and R10 represents the group COxe2x80x94R11 are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-i1) to (I-4-i1) 
in which
F1, F2, R9, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
xcex1) are reacted with acid halides of the general formula (XIX) 
in which
R11 is as defined above, but does not represent hydrogen,
Hal represents halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder, or
xcex2) are reacted with carboxylic anhydrides of the general formula (XX)
R11xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XX)
in which
R11 are as defined above and, independently of one another, are identical or different, but do not represent hydrogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
it also being possible to use mixtures of the reagents of the formulae (XVIII) and (XIX), or
xcex3) are reacted with orthoformic esters of the formula (XXI) 
in which
R11 represents hydrogen and
Alk represents C1-C4-alkyl (in particular methyl or ethyl),
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a base.
(O) Moreover, it has been found that compounds of the formula (I-1-i) 
shown above in which
A, B, R9, R10, R11, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
are obtained
when compounds of the formula (I- I-i2) 
in which
A, B, R9, R10, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
are reacted with acid chlorides of the general formula (XIX) 
in which
R11 is as defined above, but does not represent hydrogen,
Hal represents halogen, in particular chlorine and bromine,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and preferably in the presence of a base.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) have very good pesticidal activity, preferably as insecticides and acaricides, and also as herbicides.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the compounds according to the invention. Preferred substituents or ranges of the radicals listed in the formulae mentioned above and below are illustrated below:
V preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, phenyl, nitro or cyano,
W preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano,
X preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, nitro, cyano or in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy or benzylthio,
Y and Z independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, nitro, cyano or in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy or benzylthio,
X and V together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached preferably represent an optionally halogen- or alkyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered ring which may optionally be interrupted by one or two heteroatoms, with the proviso that Y and Z do not form a ring,
Y and Z together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached preferably represent an optionally halogen- or alkyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered ring which may optionally be interrupted by one or two heteroatoms, with the proviso that X and V do not form a ring,
m preferably represents the numbers 1 and 2,
with the proviso that at least one radical of the substituents V, W, X, Y or Z has to be different from hydrogen,
F1 and F2 each preferably represent one of the groups 
A preferably represents hydrogen or in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C12-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C1-C10-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, di-, tri- or tetra-C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C10-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl- or C1-C6-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent ring members are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur, or represents in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted C6- or C10 -aryl (phenyl or naphthyl), hetaryl having 5 to 6 ring atoms (for example furanyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidyl, thiazolyl or thienyl) or C6- or C10-aryl-C1-C6-alkyl (phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl or naphthyl-C1-C6-alkyl),
B preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C12-alkyl or C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent saturated C3-C10-cycloalkyl or unsaturated C5-C10-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which are optionally mono- or disubstituted by C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, halogen or phenyl, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent C3-C6-cycloalkyl which is substituted by an alkylenediyl group which optionally contains one or two not directly adjacent oxygen and/or sulphur atoms, or by an alkylenedioxyl or by an alkylenedithioyl group which, together with the carbon atom to which it is attached, forms a further five- to eight-membered ring, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent C3-C8-cycloalkyl or C5-C8-cycloalkenyl in which two substituents together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent in each case optionally C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy- or halogen-substituted C2-C6-alkanediyl, C2-C6-alkenediyl or C4-C6-alkanedienediyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur,
D preferably represents hydrogen, in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C12-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkinyl, C1-C10-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, di-, tri- or tetra-C1-C18-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, C1-C10-alkylthio-C2-C8-alkyl, optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represents in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl, hetaryl having 5 or 6 ring atoms (for example furanyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl or triazolyl), phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl or hetaryl-C1-C6-alkyl having 5 or 6 ring atoms (for example furanyl-, imidazolyl-, pyridyl-, thiazolyl-, pyrazolyl-, pyrimidyl-, pyrrolyl-, thienyl- or triazolyl-C1-C6-alkyl) or represents the group COxe2x80x94R11, or A and D together preferably represent in each optionally substituted C3-C6-alkanediyl or C3-C6-alkenediyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by a carbonyl group, oxygen or sulphur, possible substituents being in each case:
halogen, hydroxyl, mercapto or in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyloxy, where optionally two adjacent substituents together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a further saturated or unsaturated cycle having 5 or 6 ring atoms (in the case of the compound of the formula (I-1), A and D then represent together with the atoms to which they are attached, for example for the groups AD-1 to AD-10 mentioned further below) which may contain oxygen or sulphur, or which may optionally contain one of the following groups 
or
A and Q1 together preferably represent C3-C6-alkanediyl or C4-C6-alkenediyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen and hydroxyl, by C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, or by benzyloxy or phenyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C6-alkyl and C1-C6-alkoxy, or represent optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted alkanedienediyl, with the proviso that B and Q2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent a double bond and at least one of the substituents W or X does not represent hydrogen,
Q1 preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C2-alkyl, optionally C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represents optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl, or
Q2 preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
G preferably represents hydroxyl (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in which
E represents a metal ion or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 preferably represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C20-alkyl, C2-C20-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkylthio-C1-C8-alkyl, poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl or optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl- or C1-C6-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or more (preferably one or two) not directly adjacent ring members are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur,
represents optionally halogen-, cyano-, nitro-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C6-alkylthio- or C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl-substituted phenyl,
represents optionally halogen-, nitro-, cyano-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl,
represents optionally halogen- or C1-C6-alkyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered hetaryl (for example pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl or thienyl),
represents optionally halogen- or C1-C6-alkyl-substituted phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, or
represents optionally halogen-, amino- or C1-C6-alkyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered hetaryloxy-C1-C6-alkyl (for example pyridyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, pyrimidyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl or thiazolyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl),
R2 preferably represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C20-alkyl, C2-C20-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl,
represents optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl- or C1-C6-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl, or
represents in each case optionally halogen-, cyano-, nitro-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl or benzyl,
R3 preferably represents optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl or represents in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl or benzyl,
R4 and R5 independently of one another each preferably represent in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-alkylamino, di-(C1-C8-alkyl)amino, C1-C8-alkylthio, C2-C8-alkenylthio, C3-C7-cycloalkylthio or represent in each case optionally halogen-, nitro-, cyano-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-substituted phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio,
R6 and R7 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, represent in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C3-C8-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, represent optionally halogen-, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C8-alkyl- or C1-C8-alkoxy-substituted phenyl, optionally halogen-, C1-C8-alkyl-, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C8-alkoxy-substituted benzyl or together with the N atom to which they are attached represent an optionally C1-C4-alkyl-substituted C3-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one carbon atom is replaced by oxygen or sulphur,
R8 preferably represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkinyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C8-alkinyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C8-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, represents optionally fluorine-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted cycloalkyl or represents optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy-C1-C4-alkyl,
R9 preferably represents hydrogen, optionally halogen-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkylthio-C1-C8-alkyl, cycloalkyl having 3 to 8 ring atoms which may be interrupted by an oxygen or sulphur atom, represents phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl or phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or hetaryl-C1-C6-alkyl having in each case 5 or 6 ring atoms, where the ring contains 1 or 2 identical or different oxygen, nitrogen and sulphur atoms, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, cyano and nitro, or
R10 preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-alkenyl or represents a group COxe2x80x94R11, or
R9 and R10 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached preferably represent an optionally C1-C4-alkyl-substituted three- to seven-membered saturated ring in which optionally one methylene group which is not directly adjacent to the nitrogen atom may be replaced by an oxygen or sulphur atom,
R11 preferably represents hydrogen, in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C10-alkenyl, C1-C10-alkoxy, optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl or represents optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, benzyloxy or phenoxy,
R16 preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl or C1-C8-alkoxy, represents optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represents in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy,
R17 preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C8-alkyl, or
R16 and R17 together preferably represent C4-C6-alkanediyl,
R18 and R19 are identical or different and each preferably represents C1-C6-alkyl, or
R18 and R19 together preferably represent a C2-C4-alkanediyl radical which is optionally substituted by C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl or by optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl,
R20 and R21 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, represent optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl or represent optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl, or
R20 and R21 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent a carbonyl group or represent optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C5-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur,
R22 and R23 independently of one another each preferably represent C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C1-C10-alkoxy, C1-C10-alkylamino, C3-C10-alkenylamino, di-(C1-C10-alkyl)amino or di-(C3-C10-alkenyl)amino.
In the radical definitions mentioned as being preferred, halogen, including as substituent, such as, for example, in halogenoalkyl, represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, in particular fluorine and chlorine.
X particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano or represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl, phenoxy or benzyloxy,
V particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, phenyl, nitro or cyano,
W particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano,
Y and Z independently of one another each particularly preferably represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, cyano, nitro or each represent optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl, phenoxy or benzyloxy,
X and V together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached particularly preferably represent an optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered ring which may optionally be interrupted by two not directly adjacent oxygen atoms, with the proviso that Y and Z do not form a ring,
Y and Z together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached particularly preferably represent an optionally fluorine-, chlorine- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered ring which may optionally be interrupted by one or two oxygen atoms, with the proviso that X and V do not form a ring,
m particularly preferably represents the numbers 1 and 2,
with the proviso that at least one radical of the substituents V, W, X, Y or Z has to different from hydrogen,
F1 and F2 each particularly preferably represent one of the groups 
A particularly preferably represents hydrogen, in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represents phenyl or phenyl-C1-C2-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro,
B particularly preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent saturated or unsaturated C5-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which is optionally monosubstituted by C1-C6-alkyl, C5-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine or phenyl, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent C5-C6-cycloalkyl which is substituted by an alkylenediyl group which optionally contains one or two not directly adjacent oxygen or sulphur atoms or by an alkylenedioxyl or by an alkylenedithiol group which together with the carbon atom to which it is attached forms a further 5- or 6-membered ring, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent C3-C6-cycloalkyl or C5-C6-cycloalkenyl in which two substituents together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent C2-C4-alkanediyl, C2-C4-alkenediyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or butadienediyl, each of which is optionally substituted by C1-C5-alkyl, C1-C5-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine or bromine,
D particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C4-alkyl or C1-C6-alkylthio-C2-C4-alkyl, represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C2-halogenoalkyl-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represents phenyl or phenyl-C1-C2-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro, or represents the group COxe2x80x94R11,
A and D together particularly preferably represent optionally substituted C3-C5-alkanediyl in which one methylene group may be replaced by a carbonyl group, oxygen or sulphur, possible substituents being hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy, or
A and D (in the case of the compounds of formula (I-1)) together with the atoms to which they are attached particularly preferably represent one of the groups AD-1 to AD-10: 
A and Q1 together particularly preferably represent C3-C4-alkanediyl or C3-C4-alkenediyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of hydroxyl, fluorine, chlorine, by C1-C8-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine, or represents alkanedienediyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano, with the proviso that B and Q2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent a double bond and at least one of the substituents W or X does not represent hydrogen,
Q1 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C2-alkyl or optionally methyl- or methoxy-substituted C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or
Q2 particularly preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
G particularly preferably represents hydroxyl (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in which
E represents a metal ion or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 particularly preferably represents C1-C16-alkyl, C2-C16-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, C1-C5-alkyl- or C1-C5-alkoxy-substituted C3-C6-cyclo-alkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent ring members are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur,
represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C2-alkylthio or C1-C2-alkylsulphonyl,
represents phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy,
represents pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl or thienyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine or C1-C4-alkyl,
R2 particularly preferably represents C1-C16-alkyl, C2-C16-alkenyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine,
represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl or C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy,
R3 particularly preferably represents C1-C6-alkyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine, or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro,
R4 and R5 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C4-alkenylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkylthio or represent phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, C1-C3-alkoxy, Cl C3-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C3-alkyl or C1-C3-halogenoalkyl,
R6 particularly preferably represents C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy, represents benzyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy,
R7 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6-alkenyl,
R6 and R7 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent a 5- or 6-membered ring in which optionally one methylene group which is not directly adjacent to the nitrogen atom may be replaced by an oxygen or sulphur atom and which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by methyl or ethyl,
R8 particularly preferably represents C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C3-C8-alkinyloxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C2-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents phenyl-C1-C2-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C10-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro,
R9 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine or chlorine, represents phenyl-C1-C2-alkyl or pyridyl-C1-C2-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro,
R10 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or represents a group COxe2x80x94R11 or
R9 and R10 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent a 5- or 6-membered saturated ring in which optionally one methylene group which is not directly adjacent to the nitrogen atom may be replaced by an oxygen or sulphur atom and which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by methyl or ethyl,
R11 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine or chlorine, represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chorine, methyl, ethyl, methoxy or ethoxy, or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, cyano or nitro.
In the radical definitions mentioned as being particularly preferred, halogen, including as substituent, such as, for example, in halogenoalkyl, represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, in particular fluorine, chlorine and bromine, particularly preferably fluorine or chlorine.
V very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, methyl, phenyl, methoxy or trifluoromethyl,
W very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy,
X very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, bromine, fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, nitro or cyano,
or represents phenyl, phenoxy or benzyloxy, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, tert-butyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy, nitro or cyano,
Y very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, tert-butyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, cyano, nitro or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro,
Z very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy, cyano, nitro or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro,
X and V together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent an optionally fluorine- or methyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered ring which is interrupted by two not directly adjacent oxygen atoms, with the proviso that Y and Z do not form a ring,
Y and Z together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent an optionally fluorine- or methyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered ring which may be interrupted by one or two not directly adjacent oxygen atoms, with the proviso that X and V do not form a ring,
m very particularly preferably represents the number 2, with the proviso that at least one radical of the substituents V, W, X, Y or Z has to be different from hydrogen,
F1 and F2 each very particularly preferably represent one of the groups 
A very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, optionally fluorine-substituted C1-C6-alkyl, optionally fluorine-, methyl- or methoxy-substituted C3-C6-cycloalkyl or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, iso-propyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro,
B very particularly preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent saturated C5-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which is optionally monosubstituted by methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, fluorine or chlorine, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent C5-C6-cycloalkyl in which two substituents together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent C2-C4-alkanediyl or C2-C4-alkenediyl in which in each case optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represent butadienediyl,
D very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C3-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C2-alkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro (in compounds of the formula (I-1), D preferably represents hydrogen), or represents the group COxe2x80x94R11, or
A and D together very particularly preferably represent optionally substituted C3-C4-alkanediyl in which optionally one carbon atom is replaced by sulphur and which is optionally substituted by methyl, or
A and D (in the case of the compounds of the formula (I-1)) together with the atoms to which they are attached represent one of the groups AD-1 to AD-10: 
or
A and Q1 together very particularly preferably represent C3-C4-alkanediyl or butenediyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, methyl or methoxy, or represent alkanedienediyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro, with the proviso that B and Q2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent a double bond and at least one of the substituents W or X does not represent hydrogen,
Q1 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl,
Q2 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen and methyl,
G very particularly preferably represents hydroxyl (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in particular (a), (b), (c), (g), (h) or (i) in which
E represents a metal ion or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 very particularly preferably represents C1-C14-alkyl, C2-C14-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C2-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent ring members are replaced by oxygen and which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, i-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy or iso-propoxy,
represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy,
represents furanyl, thienyl or pyridyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl or ethyl,
R2 very particularly preferably represents C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C4-alkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine,
or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy,
R3 very particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine, or represents phenyl which is optionally monosubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro,
R4 and R5 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio or represent phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, nitro, cyano, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy or trifluoromethyl,
R6 very particularly preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C4-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl, methyl or methoxy, represents benzyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, trifluoromethyl or methoxy,
R7 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C3-C4-alkenyl,
R6 and R7 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent a 5- or 6-membered ring in which optionally one methylene group which is not directly adjacent to the nitrogen atom may be replaced by an oxygen or sulphur atom and which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by methyl,
R8 very particularly preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-methyl, C3-C4-alkenyloxy-methyl, C3-C4-alkinyloxy-methyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl-methyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-methyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents benzyl, phenylcarbonyl-methyl or phenoxy-methyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro,
R9 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents C1-C4-alkyl, allyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine or chlorine, represents benzyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, iso-propoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro,
R10 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, allyl or represents a group COxe2x80x94R11, or
R9 and R10 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent a 5- to 6-membered saturated ring in which optionally one methylene group which is not directly adjacent to the nitrogen atom may be replaced by an oxygen or sulphur atom and which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by methyl,
R11 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine or chlorine, represents cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally monosubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl or methoxy, or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, cyano or nitro.
Particular emphasis is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which
V represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, trifluoromethyl, nitro or phenyl,
W represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl,
X represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro or cyano,
Y represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, iso-propyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, iso-propoxy, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy or phenyl,
Z represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, trifluoromethyl,
Y and Z together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a 5-membered ring which may be interrupted by one or two not directly adjacent oxygen atoms, with the proviso that X and V do not form a ring,
m represents 2, with the proviso that at least one radical of the substituents V, W, X, Y or Z has to be different from hydrogen,
F1 and F2 each represent one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in which
A represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- to disubstituted by chlorine or fluorine,
B represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
A and B and the carbon atom to which they are attached represent saturated cyclohexyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen and which is optionally monosubstituted by methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, fluorine or chlorine,
D represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by chlorine, fluorine, bromine, or represents a group COxe2x80x94R11,
A and Q1 together represent C3-C4-alkanediyl or butenediyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by methyl, fluorine or chlorine, or represent alkanedienediyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by methyl or chlorine,
with the proviso that B and Q2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent a double bond and at least one of the substituents W or X does not represent hydrogen,
G represents hydroxyl (a) or represents 
R1 represents C1-C8-alkyl,
R2 represents C1-C8-alkyl,
L and M each represent oxygen,
R9 represents hydrogen,
R10 represents hydrogen or represents a group COxe2x80x94R11,
R11 represents C1-C4-alkyl.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I-1) in which D represents hydrogen, in which the substituent G represents the radicals (a), (b), (g), (h) or (i) and in which A, B, V, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and m have the meanings listed in the very particularly preferred ranges.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I-2) in which D represents hydrogen, in which the substituent G represents the radicals (a), (b), (g), (h) or (i) and in which A, B, V, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and m have the meanings listed in the very particularly preferred ranges.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I-3) in which D represents hydrogen, in which the substituents A and Q1 each represent an optionally substituted alkanedienediyl radical, possible substituents being the radicals mentioned in the particularly preferred range, in which the substituent G represents the radicals (a), (b), (g), (h) or (i) and in which B, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and m have the meanings listed in the very particularly preferred ranges.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions can be combined with one another as desired, i.e. including combinations between the respective ranges and preferred ranges. They apply both to the end products and, correspondingly, to the precursors and intermediates.
Preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being preferred (preferably).
Particular preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being very particularly preferred.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which G represents hydrogen.
Saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals, such as alkyl or alkenyl, can in each case be straight-chain or branched as far as this is possible, including in combination with heteroatoms, such as, for example, in alkoxy.
Unless stated otherwise, optionally substituted radicals can be mono- or polysubstituted, where in the case of polysubstitution the substituents can be identical or different.
Using, according to process (A), ethyl 2{[(4-chlorobenzyl)sulphonyl]amino}-2-methylpropanoate as starting material, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (B), ethyl 2-{[(2,6-dichlorobenzyl)sulphonyl]oxy}-2-methylpropanoate, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (C), ethyl 2-[(2,4-dichlorobenzyl)sulphonyl]benzoate, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (D), for example, ethyl 2-[(4-nitrobenzyl)sulphonyl]-tetrahydro-1(2H)-pyridazinecarboxylate as starting material, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (E, variant xcex1), 5-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-3,3-dimethyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione and pivaloyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (E, variant xcex2), 4-hydroxy-5,5-dimethyl-3-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1,2[lambda]6-oxathiole-2,2(5H)-dione and acetic anhydride as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (F), 3-hydroxy-2-(4-nitrophenyl)-1H-1-benzothiophene-1,1-dione and ethoxyethyl chloroformate as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (G), 5-(3-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-3,3-dimethyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione and methyl chloromonothioformate as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented as follows: 
Using, according to process (H), 3-(3-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-4-hydroxy-2-thia-1-azaspiro[4.5]dec-3,4-ene-2,2-dione and methanesulphonyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (I), 3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-5,5-dimethyl-1,2-oxathiole-2,2(5H)-dione and 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl methanethiophosphonyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (J), 4-hydroxy-3,3-dimethyl-5-[2-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione and NaOH as components, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (K, variant xcex1), 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-1-oxa-2-thiaspiro[4.4]non-3,4-ene-2,2-dione and ethyl isocyanate as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (K, variant xcex2), 5-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-3-methyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione and dimethylcarbamoyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following scheme: 
Using, according to process (L), 3-(2-fluorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-1-oxa-2-thiaspiro[4.5]dec-3,4-ene-2,2-dione and dimethyl sulphate as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (M, variant xcex1), 5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-hydroxy-2-isopropyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione, methylamine and acetic acid as starting materials, the course of the reaction of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (M, variant xcex2), N-(1-cyano-1-methylethyl)-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)methanesulphonamide and potassium tert-butoxide as starting materials, the course of the reaction of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (N, variant xcex1), 4-amino-5-[3-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3,3-dimethyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione and propionyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (N, variant xcex2), 4-amino-3,3-dimethyl-5-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione and acetic anhydride as starting materials, the course of the reaction of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (N, variant xcex3), 4-amino-2-benzyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3,3-dimethyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione and methyl orthoformate as starting materials, the course of the reaction of the process according to the invention can be described by the following reaction scheme: 
Using, according to process (O), 4-amino-3,3-dimethyl-5-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2,3-dihydro-1H-1-isothiazole-1,1-dione and acetyl chloride as starting materials and sodium hydride as base, the course of the reaction of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
The compounds of the formula (II) 
in which A, B, D, V, W, X, Y, Z, R12 and m are each as defined above
and which are required as starting materials in the process (A) according to the invention
are novel.
The amino acid esters of the formula (II) are obtained, for example, when amino acid derivatives of the formula (XXII) 
in which
A, B, R12 and D are each as defined above
are reacted with substituted benzyl-S(O)m halides of the formula (XXIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine, in particular chlorine
(H.-D. Stachel, G. Drasch, Arch. Pharm. 318, 304 (1985)),
or when amino acids of the formula (XXIV) 
in which
A, B, D, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
are esterified (Chem. Ind. (London) 1568 (1968)).
The compounds of the formula (XXIV) 
in which
A, B, D, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above
are novel.
The compounds of the formula (XXIV) are obtained when amino acids of the formula (XXV) 
in which
A, B and D are each as defined above
are acylated with substituted benzyl-S(O)m halides of the formula (XXIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine, in particular chlorine,
for example according to Schotten-Baumann (Organikum, VEB Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften, Berlin 1977, p. 505).
Some of the compounds of the formula (XXIII) are novel. They can be prepared by processes known in principle.
The compounds of the formula (XXIII) in which V, W, X, Y and Z are as defined above and m represents the number 2 are obtained, for example, by converting substituted benzyl halides of the formula (XXXIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine
with thiourea into the isothiuronium salts of the formula (XXVI-A) 
in which
V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine
and cleaving them oxidatively using chlorine (B. Johnson J. M. Sprague, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 58, 1348 (1936))
or by converting benzyl halides of the formula (XXXIII) with sodium sulphite into the sodium salts of the corresponding benzylsulphonic acids of the formula (XXVI-B) 
in which
V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
and reacting these with phosphorus pentachloride (W. V. Farrar, J. Chem. Soc. 1960, 3063; Ruggli, Helv. Chim. Acta 14 (1931), 541).
Some of the compounds of the formulae (XXIII) and (XXVI) are known, and/or they can be prepared by known processes (see, for example, Compagnon, Miocque Ann. Chim. (Paris) [14] 5, pp. 11-22, 23-27 (1970)).
The substituted cyclic aminocarboxylic acids of the formula (XXII) in which A and B form a ring are, in general, obtainable by the Bucherer-Bergs synthesis or by the Strecker synthesis, and they are in each case obtained in different isomeric forms. Thus, under the conditions of the Bucherer-Bergs synthesis, what is obtained are predominantly those isomers (hereinbelow for the sake of simplicity referred to as xcex2) in which the radicals R and the carboxyl group are in an equatorial position, whereas the conditions of the Strecker synthesis yield predominantly those isomers (hereinbelow for the sake of simplicity referred to as xcex1) where the amino group and the radicals R are in an equatorial position. 
(L. Munday, J. Chem. Soc. 4372 (1961); J. T. Eward, C. Jitrangeri, Can. J. Chem. 53, 3339 (1975).
Furthermore, the starting materials of the formula (I) 
in which
A, B, D, V, W, X, Y, Z, R12 and m are each as defined above
and which are used for the process (A) above can be prepared by converting aminonitriles of the formula (XXVII) 
in which
A, B and D are each as defined above
with substituted benzyl-S(O)m halides of the formula (XXIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z, m and Hal are each as defined above
into compounds of the formula (XXVIII) 
in which
A, B, D, V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above,
and then subjecting these to an acidic alcoholysis.
The compounds of the formula (XXVIII) are likewise novel.
The compounds of the formula (III) 
in which
A, B, V, W, X, Y, Z, R12 and m are each as defined above
and which are required as starting materials for the process (B) according to the invention
are novel.
They can be prepared by methods known in principle.
Thus, the compounds of the formula (III) are obtained, for example, when
2-hydroxycarboxylic esters of the formula (XXIX) 
in which
A, B and R12 are each as defined above
are reacted with substituted benzyl-S(O)m halides of the formula (XXIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z, m and Hal are each as defined above
(H.-D. Stachel, G. Drasch, Arch. Pharm. 318, 304 (1985)).
The compounds of the formula (IV) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z, m and R12 are each as defined above
and which are required as starting materials for the process (C) above are novel.
They can be prepared by methods known in principle.
The 5-aryl-S(O)m-carboxylic esters of the formula (IV) are obtained, for example, when 5-aryl-S(O)m-carboxylic acids of the formula (XXX) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z, A, B, Q1, Q2 and m are each as defined above
are esterified (cf. J. G. Rombardino, E. H. Wiseman, 13, 206 (1970); A. Abdel-Wahab et al., Phosphorus, Sulfur and Silicon 59, 149 (1991)) (see also the Preparation Examples).
Furthermore, compounds of the formula (IV) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and R12 are each as defined above and
m represents the numbers 1 and 2
are obtained when benzyl thioethers of the formula (XXXI) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and R12 are each as defined above
are oxidized using oxidizing agents such as, for example, peracids, hydrogen peroxide, peroxides or chlorine (see Preparation Examples).
Some of the compounds of the formula (XXXI) are novel, and they can be prepared by processes known per se.
Thus, for example, compounds of the formula (XXXI) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z and R12 are each as defined above
are obtained when mercapto compounds of the formula (XXXII) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2 and R12 are each as defined above
are reacted with benzyl halides of the formula (XXXIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine
in the presence of an acid binder and in the presence of a solvent (see Preparation Examples, variant 1).
Compounds of the formula (XXXI) 
in which
A, Q1, V, W, X, Y, Z and R12 are each as defined above
are obtained when compounds of the formula (a) 
in which
A, Q1 and R12 are each as defined above
are reacted with compounds of the formula (b) 
in which
V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
in the presence of an acid and a solvent (see Preparation Examples, variant 2).
The compounds of the formula (V) 
in which
A, D, V, W, X, Y, Z, m and R12 are each as defined above
and which are required as starting materials for the process (D) according to the invention
are novel.
The hydroxides of the formula (V) are obtained, for example, when carbamates of the formula (XXXIV) 
in which
A and D are each as defined above
are reacted with substituted benzyl-S(O)m halides of the formula (XXII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z, m and Hal are each as defined above.
The compounds of the formula (XVIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z and m are each as defined above and
F1 and F2 represent the groups 
in which the radicals A, B, D, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above,
which compounds are required as starting materials for the process M (xcex2) according to the invention,
are novel.
The nitrites of the formula (XVIII) are obtained when, for the group (1xe2x80x2), for example, aminonitriles of the formula (XXVII) 
in which
A, B and D are each as defined above
are reacted with substituted benzyl-S(O)m halides of the formula (XXIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y, Z, m and Hal are each as defined above
(S. T. Ingate, Tetrahedron 53, 17795 (1997)).
Analogously, nitriles of the formula (XVIII) for the group (2xe2x80x2) are obtained when, for example, cyanohydrines of the formula (XXXV) 
in which
A and B are each as defined above
are reacted with substituted benzyl-S(O)m halides of the formula (XXIII) in which V, W, X, Y, Z, m and Hal are each as defined above
(S. T. Ingate, Tetrahedron 53, 17795 (1997)).
Furthermore, compounds of the formula (XVIII) for the group (3xe2x80x2) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
m represents the numbers 1 and 2
are obtained when benzyl thioethers of the formula (XXXVI) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
are oxidized using oxidizing agents such as, for example, peracids, hydrogen peroxide, peroxides or chlorine (see Preparation Examples, J. R. Beck, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 15, 513 (1978)).
Some of the compounds of the formula (XXXVI) are novel, and they can be prepared by known processes.
Thus, for example, compounds of the formula (XXXVI) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
are obtained when mercaptocyano compounds of the formula (XXXVII) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2 and R12 are each as defined above
are reacted with benzyl halides of the formula (XXXIII) 
in which
V, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine
in the presence of an acid binder and in the presence of a solvent, or according to the process described by J. R. Beck, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 15 513 (1978), or according to the Preparation Examples.
The acid halides of the formulae (VI) and (XIX), carboxylic anhydrides of the formulae (VII) and (XX), chloroformic esters or chloroformic thioesters of the formula (VIII), chloromonothioformic esters or chlorodithioformic esters of the formula (IX), sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (X), phosphorus compounds of the formula (XI) and metal hydroxides, metal alkoxides or amines of the formulae (XII) and (XIII) and isocyanates of the formula (XIV) and carbamoyl chlorides of the formula (XV), alkylating agents of the formula (XVI) and amines of the general formula (XVII) which are furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the processes (E), (F), (G), (H), (I), (J), (K), (L), (M), (N) and (O) according to the invention are generally known compounds of organic or inorganic chemistry.
The process (A) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (II) in which A, B, D, V, W, X, Y, Z, m and R12 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of a base.
Diluents which are suitable for use in the process (A) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidine, and also alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, iso-butanol and tert-butanol.
Bases (deprotonating agents) which are suitable for carrying out the process (A) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (=methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (=tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine). It is furthermore possible to use alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium. Moreover, use can be made of alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and furthermore also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide. It is furthermore possible to use, for example, tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicycloundecene (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN) and Hxc3xcnig base.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (A) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (II) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in twice the equimolar amount. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one or the other component.
The process (B) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (III) in which A, B, V, W, X, Y, Z, m and R12 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
Diluents suitable for use in the process (B) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone. It is furthermore possible to use alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, iso-butanol and tert-butanol.
Bases (deprotonating agents) suitable for carrying out the process (B) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (=methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (=tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine). Furthermore, it is possible to use alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium. Moreover, is it possible to use alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and furthermore also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide. It is furthermore possible to use, for example, tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, DABCO, DBU, DBN and Hxc3xcnig base.
When carrying out the process (B) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (B) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (B) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (III) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one or the other component.
The process (C) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (IV) in which A, B, Q1, Q2, V, W, X, Y, Z, m and R12 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of a base.
Diluents suitable for use in the process (C) according to the invention are all organic solvents which are inert to the reactants. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone. It is furthermore possible to use alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, isobutanol, tert-butanol.
Suitable bases (deprotonating agents) for carrying out the process (C) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine). It is furthermore possible to use alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium. Moreover, it is possible to use alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and furthermore also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide. It is furthermore possible to use tert-amines, such as, for example, triethylamine, pyridine, DABCO, DBU, DBN and Hxc3xcnig base.
When carrying out the process (C) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9275xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (C) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (C) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (IV) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one or the other component.
The process (D) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (V) in which A, D, V, W, X, Y, Z, m and R12 are each as defined above are subject to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of bases.
Diluents suitable for use in the process (D) according to the invention are all organic solvents which are inert to the reactants. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone. It is furthermore possible to use alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, isobutanol, tert-butanol.
Bases (deprotonating agents) suitable for carrying out the process (D) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors.
Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine). It is furthermore possible to use alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium. Moreover, it is possible to use alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and furthermore also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide. It is furthermore possible to use, for example, tert-amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, DABCO, DBU, DBN and Hxc3xcnig base.
When carrying out the process (D) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (D) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (D) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (V) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one or the other component.
The process (E-xcex1) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are in each case reacted with carbonyl halides of the formula (VI), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Diluents suitable for use in the process (E-xcex1) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert to the acid halides. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetraline, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, moreover ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, furthermore ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrabydrofuran and dioxane, additionally carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane. The hydrolytic stability of the acid halide permitting, the reaction can also be carried out in the presence of water.
Suitable acid binders for the reaction by the process (E-xcex1) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP), diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicycloundecene (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN), Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkali earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydroxides, such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
When carrying out the process (E-xcex1) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (E-xcex1) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) and the carbonyl halide of the formula (VI) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carbonyl halide. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (E-xcex2) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are reacted with carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (VII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Diluents which can be used in the process (E-xcex2) are preferably those diluents which are also preferred when using acid halides. Otherwise, it is also possible for carboxylic anhydride employed in excess to act simultaneously as diluent.
Preferred acid binders which are added, if appropriate, in the process (E-xcex2) are those acid binders which are also preferred when using acid halides.
When carrying out the process (E-xcex2) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (E-xcex2) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) and the carboxylic anhydride of the formula (VII) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of carboxylic anhydride. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
In general, the diluent and excess carboxylic anhydride and the carboxylic acid that is formed are removed by distillation or by washing with an organic solvent or with water.
The process (F) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are in each case reacted with chloroformic esters or chloroformic thiolesters of the formula (VIII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Suitable acid binders for the reaction according to the process (F) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, DABCO, DBU, DBN, Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydroxides, such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
Diluents suitable for use in the process (F) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert to the chloroformic esters or chloroformic thioesters. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetraline, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, moreover ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, furthermore ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, and additionally carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane.
When carrying out the process (F) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. If the process is carried out in the presence of a diluent and an acid binder, the reaction temperatures are generally between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process (F) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (F) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) and the appropriate chloroformic ester or chloroformic thioester of the formula (VIII) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 2 mol) of one or the other component. Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, precipitated salts are removed and the reaction mixture that remains is concentrated by stripping off the diluent.
The process (G) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are in each case reacted with compounds of the formula (IX) in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (G), about 1 mol of chloromonothioformic ester or chlorodithioformic ester of the formula (IX) is employed per mole of the starting material of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a), at from 0 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 20 to 60xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, esters, amides, sulphones, sulphoxides, and also halogenated alkanes.
Preference is given to using dimethylsulphoxide, ethyl acetate, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide or methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents, such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tertiary-butoxide, the addition of further acid binders can be dispensed with.
If acid binders are used, these are customary inorganic or organic bases, sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine being mentioned by way of example.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (H) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are in each case reacted with sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (X), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (H), about 1 mol of sulphonyl chloride of the formula (X) is employed per mole of the starting material of the formula (I-1-a) to (I-8-a), at from xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 20 to 70xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, nitrites, sulphones, sulphoxides or halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents (such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tertiary-butoxide), the addition of further acid binders can be dispensed with.
If acid binders are used, these are customary inorganic or organic bases, sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine being mentioned by way of example.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (I) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are in each case reacted with phosphorus compounds of the formula (XI), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (I), to obtain compounds of the formulae (I-1-e) to (I-4-e), from 1 to 2, preferably from 1 to 1.3, mol of the phosphorus compound of the formula (XI) are employed per mole of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-4-a), at temperatures between xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210 and 110xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, esters, amides, nitrites, alcohols, sulphides, sulphones, sulphoxides, etc.
Preference is given to using acetonitrile, dimethyl sulphoxide, ethyl acetate, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, methylene chloride.
Acid binders, which are added, if appropriate, are customary inorganic or organic bases, such as hydroxides, carbonates or amines. Sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine may be mentioned by way of example.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods of organic chemistry. Purification of the end products obtained is preferably carried out by crystallization, chromatographic purification or so-called xe2x80x9cincipient distillationxe2x80x9d, i.e. removal of the volatile components under reduced pressure.
The process (J) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are reacted with metal hydroxides or metal alkoxides of the formula (XII) or amines of the formula (XIII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
Preferred diluents for use in the process (J) according to the invention are ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, diethyl ether, or else alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, and also water.
The process (J) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction temperatures are generally between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process (K) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are in each case reacted with (K-xcex1) compounds of the formula (XIV), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or (K-xcex2) with compounds of the formula (XV), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (K-xcex1), about 1 mol of isocyanate of the formula (XIV) is employed per mole of the starting of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a), at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 20 to 50xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added, if appropriate, are all inert organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, nitrites, sulphones, sulphoxides.
If appropriate, catalysts may be added to accelerate the reaction. Particularly advantageous catalysts are organotin compounds, such as, for example, dibutyltin dilaurate. The process is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
In the preparation process (K-xcex2), about 1 mol of carbamoyl chloride or thiocarbamoyl chloride of the formula (XV) is employed per mole of the starting material of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a), at from xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 70xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added, if appropriate, are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, esters, amides, sulphones, sulphoxides or halogenated hydrocarbons.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl acetate, dimethylformamide or methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compound (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents (such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tertiary-butoxide), the addition of further acid binders can be dispensed with.
If acid binders are used, these are customary inorganic or organic bases, sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, triethylamine or pyridine being mentioned by way of example.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (L) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are in each case reacted with alkylating agents of the formula (XVI), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (L) according to the invention for preparing the compounds according to the invention are inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, pentane, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, petroleum ether, ligroin, methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol diethyl ether or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, ketones, such as acetone, butanone, methyl isopropyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone, esters, such as ethyl acetate, acids, such as acetic acid, nitriles, such as acetonitrile or propionitrile, amides, such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide. If compounds of the formula (XVI) in liquid form are employed as reactants, it is also possible to use them, in an appropriate excess, simultaneously as diluents.
Suitable acid binders are all inorganic or organic bases which are customarily used. Preference is given to using alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium hydroxide, potassium carbonate or sodium bicarbonate, or else tertiary amines, such as, for example, triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, pyridine, 4-(N,N-dimethylamino)-pyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBU) or Hxc3xcnig base.
When carrying out the process, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +200xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process (L) according to the invention for preparing the compounds according to the invention, generally in each case from 1 to 20 mol, preferably in each case from 1 to 5 mol, of alkylating agent of the formula (XVI) and, if appropriate, from 1 to 5 mol, preferably from 1 to 2 mol, of acid binder are employed per mole of the compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a). The practice of the reaction and the work-up and isolation of the reaction products are carried out by customary methods (cf. also the Preparation Examples).
The process (M-xcex1) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a) are in each case reacted with amines of the formula (XVII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid catalyst and a dehydrating agent.
Preferred diluents for carrying out the process (M-xcex1) according to the invention are inert organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, ligroin, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, ethers, such as diethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether, nitriles, such as acetonitrile or propionitrile, amides, such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide, or esters, such as ethyl acetate. The amines of the formula (XVII), in liquid form and in an appropriate excess, can also be used as solvents.
When carrying out the process (M-xcex1) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C.
The process (M-xcex1) according to the invention is usually carried out under atmospheric pressure. The process (M-xcex1) according to the invention can be carried out under elevated pressure.
For carrying out the process (M-xcex1) according to the invention, in general from 1 to 20 mol, preferably from 1 to 5 mol, of amine of the formula (XVII) and, if appropriate, from 1 to 5 mol of dehydrating agent are employed per mole of the compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-4-a). The practice of the reaction and the work-up and isolation of the reaction products are carried out analogously to generally known processes.
Suitable acids for the process (M-xcex1) are organic acids, such as, for example, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or p-toluenesulphonic acid.
Suitable dehydrating agents for the process (M-xcex1) are customary drying agents, such as, for example, sodium sulphate, magnesium sulphate or calcium chloride, and also molecular sieves. Moreover, the water of reaction that is formed can be removed as an azeotrope by distillation.
The process (M-xcex2) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formulae (I-1-i) to (I-4-i) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (XVIII) are subjected to intramolecular condensation in the presence of bases.
Diluents suitable for use in the process according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formulae (I-1-i) to (I-4-i) are all customary inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone.
Deprotonating agents which can be used for carrying out the process (M-xcex2) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formulae (I-1-i) to (I-4-i) are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be used in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutyl-ammonium chloride or tetrabutylammonium hydrogen sulphate, Adogen 4641 or TDA 12. It is furthermore possible to use alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and furthermore also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide.
1Adogen 464=methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride 
2TDA 1=tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine 
When carrying out the process (M-xcex2) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formulae (I-1-i) to (I-4-i), the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (M-xcex2) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formulae (I-1-i) to (I-4-i), the reaction components of the formula (XVIII) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of one or the other component.
The process (N-xcex1) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-i1) to (I-4-i1) are reacted with acid halides of the formula (XIX). Diluents suitable for use in the process (N-xcex1) according to the invention when using the acid halides are all solvents which are inert to these compounds. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetraline, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, moreover ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, furthermore ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, nitrites, such as acetonitrile, and additionally solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane.
If acid binders are used in the reaction of the process (N-xcex1) according to the invention, these can be all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, 4-N,N-dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP), diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicycloundecene (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN), Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, but also metal hydrides, such as sodium hydride.
In the process (N-xcex1) according to the invention, even when using acid halides, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +250xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (N-xcex1) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-i1) to (I-4-i1) and the acid halide of the formula (XIX) are generally employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the acid chloride. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (N-xcex2) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-i1) to (I-4-i1) are reacted with carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (XX).
If, in the process (N-xcex2) according to the invention, carboxylic anhydrides are used as reaction components of the formula (XX), the diluents used are preferably those diluents which are also preferably used when employing acid halides. Otherwise, it is also possible for excess carboxylic anhydride to act simultaneously as diluent. Preferred acid binders are the bases which are also preferably used when employing acid chlorides.
In the process (N-xcex2) according to the invention, even when using carboxylic anhydrides, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the processes are carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +250xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-i1) to (I-4-i1) and the carboxylic anhydride of the formula (XX) are generally employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carboxylic anhydride. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
In general, diluent and excess carboxylic anhydride and the carboxylic acid formed are removed by distillation or by washing with an organic solvent or with water.
Furthermore, in the process (N), it is also possible to use mixtures of acid chlorides of the formula (XIX) and carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (XX).
The process (N-xcex3) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (1-1-a1) to (I-4-a1) are in each case reacted with orthoformic esters of the formula (XXI), in inert solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetraline, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, furthermore ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane.
In the process (N-xcex3) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +250xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (N-xcex3) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-i1) to (I-4-i1) and the orthoformic ester of the formula (XXI) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to use the orthoformic ester in a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) or even as solvent. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (O) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-i2) to (I-4-i2) are in each case reacted with carbonyl halides of the formula (XDI), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Diluents suitable for use in the process (O) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert to the acid halides. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetraline, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, moreover ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, furthermore ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, additionally carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane. The hydrolytic stability of the acid halide permitting, the reaction can also be carried out in the presence of water.
Suitable acid binders for the reaction by the process (O) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP), diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicycloundecene (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN), Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydroxides, such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, but also metal hydrides, such as sodium hydride.
In the process (O) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (O) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-i2) to (I-4-i2) and the carbonyl halide of the formula (XIX) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carbonyl halide. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The active compounds are suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, which are encountered in agriculture, in forests, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene sector, and have good plant tolerance and favourable toxicity to warm-blooded animals. They may be preferably employed as crop protection agents. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spp.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus spp. and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Blattaria, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blattella germanica. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Phthiraptera, for example, Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Trichodectes spp. and Damalinia spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis, Thrips tabaci, Thrips palmi and Frankliniella accidentalis. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium comi, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella xylostella, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima, Tortrix viridana, Cnaphalocerus spp. and Oulema oryzae. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solstitialis, Costelytra zealandica and Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae, Tipula paludosa, Hylemyia spp. and Liriomyza spp.
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus, Latrodectus mactans, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Omithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp., Tetranychus spp., Hemitarsonemus spp., and Brevipalpus spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp., Trichodorus spp. and Bursaphelenchus spp.
If appropriate, the compounds according to the invention can, at certain concentrations and application rates, also be employed as herbicides and microbicides, for example as fungicides, antimycotics and bactericides. If appropriate, they can also be used as intermediates or precursors in the synthesis of other active compounds.
According to the invention, it is possible to treat all plants and parts of plants. Plants are to be understood here as meaning all plants and plant populations such as desired and undesired wild plants or crop plants (including naturally occurring crop plants). Crop plants can be plants which can be obtained by conventional breeding and optimization methods or by biotechnological and genetic engineering methods or combinations of these methods, including the transgenic plants and including plant cultivars which can or cannot be protected by plant breeders certificates. Parts of plants are to be understood as meaning all above-ground and below-ground parts and organs of plants, such as shoot, leaf, flower and root, examples which may be mentioned being leaves, needles, stems, trunks, flowers, fruit-bodies, fruits and seeds and also roots, tubers and rhizomes. Parts of plants also include harvested plants and vegetative and generative propagation material, for example seedlings, tubers, rhizomes, cuttings and seeds.
The treatment of the plants and parts of plants according to the invention with the active compounds is carried out directly or by action on their environment, habitat or storage area according to customary treatment methods, for example by dipping, spraying, evaporating, atomizing, broadcasting, brushing-on and, in the case of propagation material, in particular in the case of seeds, furthermore by one- or multi-layer coating.
The active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspension-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam-formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water.
As solid carriers there are suitable:
for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; as solid carriers for granules there are suitable: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; as emulsifiers and/or foam-formers there are suitable: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and also protein hydrolysates; as dispersants there are suitable: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers, such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants, such as inorganic pigments, for example iron.oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention can be present in commercially available formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with other active compounds, such as insecticides, attractants, sterilizing agents, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides. The insecticides include, for example, phosphoric acid esters, carbamates, carboxylates, chlorinated hydrocarbons, phenylureas and substances produced by microorganisms, inter alia.
Particularly favourable examples of co-components in mixtures are the following compounds:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacryl-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole,
flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, fthatide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclasis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-xcex2-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-xcex1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
1-isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbarnate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidindione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium bicarbonate,
methanetetrathiol-sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-((6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis-(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine-sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyrane-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/acaricides/nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acetamiprid, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, aldoxycarb, alpha-cypermethrin, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azamethiphos, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, baculoviruses, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, benzoximate, betacyfluthrin, bifenazate, bifenthrin, bioethanomethrin, biopermethrin, BPMC, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butathiofos, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, chlovaporthrin, cis-resmethrin, cisperrnethrin, clocythrin, cloethocarb, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprene, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypennethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, docusat-sodium, dofenapyn,
eflusilanate, emamectin, empenthrin, endosulfan, Entomopfthora spp., esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethoprophos, etofenprox, etoxazole, etrimfos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenothiocarb, fenoxacrim, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyrithrin, fenpyroximate, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flubrocythrinate, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flutenzine, fluvalinate, fonophos, fosmethilan, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, farathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
halofenozide, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, hydroprene, imidacloprid, isazofos, isofenphos, isoxathion, ivermectin,
nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, metaldehyde, methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, methoxyfenozide, metolcarb, metoxadiazone, mevinphos, milbemectin, monocrotophos,
naled, nitenpyram, nithiazine, novaluron,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos A, pirimiphos M, profenofos, promecarb, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyridathion, pyrimidifen, pyriproxyfen,
quinalphos,
ribavirin,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tau-fluvalinate, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, temivinphos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, theta-cypermethrin, thiamethoxam, thiapronil, thiatriphos, thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thuringiensin, tralocythrin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazamate, triazophos, triazuron, trichlophenidine, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, vaniliprole, Verticillium lecanii, 
YI 5302,
zeta-cypermethrin, zolaprofos,
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl-3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-oxazole,
2-(acetyloxy)-3-dodecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbamate,
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dimethyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazolidinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl [2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides or fertilizers and growth regulators.
When used as insecticides, the active compounds according to the invention can furthermore be present in their commercially available formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergistic agents. Synergistic agents are compounds which increase the action of the active compounds, without it being necessary for the synergistic agent added to be active itself.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercially available formulations can vary within wide limits. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The compounds are employed in a customary manner appropriate for the use forms.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compounds are distinguished by an excellent residual action on wood and clay as well as a good stability to alkali on limed substrates.
The active compounds according to the invention act not only against plant, hygiene and stored product pests, but also in the veterinary medicine sector against animal parasites (ectoparasites), such as hard ticks, soft ticks, mange mites, leaf mites, flies (biting and licking), parasitic fly larvae, lice, hair lice, feather lice and fleas. These parasites include:
From the order of the Anoplurida, for example, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Phtirus spp. and Solenopotes spp.
From the order of the Mallophagida and the suborders Amblycerina and Ischnocerina, for example, Trimenopon spp., Menopon spp., Trinoton spp., Bovicola spp., Werneckiella spp., Lepikentron spp., Damalina spp., Trichodectes spp. and Felicola spp.
From the order of the Diptera and the suborders Nematocerina and Brachycerina, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Simulium spp., Eusimulium spp., Phlebotomus spp., Lutzomyia spp., Culicoides spp., Chrysops spp., Hybomitra spp., Atylotus spp., Tabanus spp., Haematopota spp., Philipomyia spp., Braula spp., Musca spp., Hydrotaea spp., Stomoxys spp., Haematobia spp., Morellia spp., Fannia spp., Glossina spp., Calliphora spp., Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Wohlfahrtia spp., Sarcophaga spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Gasterophilus spp., Hippobosca spp., Lipoptena spp. and Melophagus spp.
From the order of the Siphonapterida, for example, Pulex spp., Ctenocephalides spp., Xenopsylla spp. and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Heteropterida, for example, Cimex spp., Triatoma spp., Rhodnius spp. and Panstrongylus spp.
From the order of the Blattarida, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Blattela germanica and Supella spp.
From the subclass of the Acaria (Acarida) and the orders of the Meta- and Mesostigmata, for example, Argas spp., Ornithodorus spp., Otobius spp., Ixodes spp., Amblyomma spp., Boophilus spp., Dermacentor spp., Haemophysalis spp., Hyalomma spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Dermanyssus spp., Raillietia spp., Pneumonyssus spp., Sternostoma spp. and Varroa spp.
From the order of the Actinedida (Prostigmata) and Acaridida (Astigmata), for example, Acarapis spp., Cheyletiella spp., Ornithocheyletia spp., Myobia spp., Psorergates spp., Demodex spp., Trombicula spp., Listrophorus spp., Acarus spp., Tyrophagus spp., Caloglyphus spp., Hypodectes spp., Pterolichus spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Otodectes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Notoedres spp., Knemidocoptes spp., Cytodites spp. and Laminosioptes spp.
The active compound combinations of the formula (I) according to the invention are also suitable for controlling arthropods which infest agricultural productive livestock, such as, for example, cattle, sheep, goats, horses, pigs, donkeys, camels, buffalo, rabbits, chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese and bees, other pets, such as, for example, dogs, cats, caged birds and aquarium fish, and also so-called test animals, such as, for example, hamsters, guinea pigs, rats and mice. By controlling these arthropods, cases of death and reduction in productivity (for meat, milk, wool, hides, eggs, honey etc.) should be diminished, so that more economic and easier animal husbandry is possible by use of the active compounds according to the invention.
The active compounds according to the invention are used in the veterinary sector in a known manner by enteral administration in the form of, for example, tablets, capsules, potions, drenches, granules, pastes, boluses, the feed-through process and suppositories, by parenteral administration, such as, for example, by injection (intramuscular, subcutaneous, intravenous, intraperitoneal and the like), implants, by nasal administration, by dermal use in the form, for example, of dipping or bathing, spraying, pouring on and spotting on, washing and powdering, and also with the aid of moulded articles containing the active compound, such as collars, ear marks, tail marks, limb bands, halters, marking devices and the like.
When used for cattle, poultry, pets and the like, the active compounds of the formula (I) can be used as formulations (for example powders, emulsions, free-flowing compositions), which comprise the active compounds in an amount of 1 to 80% by weight, directly or after 100 to 10 000-fold dilution, or they can be used as a chemical bath.
It has furthermore been found that the active compounds according to the invention also have a strong insecticidal action against insects which destroy industrial materials.
The following insects may be mentioned as examples and as preferredxe2x80x94but without a limitation:
Beetles, such as
Hylotrupes bajulus, Chlorophorus pilosis, Anobium punctatum, Xestobium rufovillosum, Ptilinus pecticornis, Dendrobium pertinex, Ernobius mollis, Priobium carpini, Lyctus brunneus, Lyctus africanus, Lyctus planicollis, Lyctus linearis, Lyctus pubescens, Trogoxylon aequale, Minthes rugicollis, Xyleborus spec. Tryptodendron spec. Apate monachus, Bostrychus capucins, Heterobostrychus brunneus, Sinoxylon spec. Dinoderus minutus. 
Hymenopterons, such as
Sirex juvencus, Urocerus gigas, Urocerus gigas taignus, Urocerus augur. 
Termites, such as
Kalotermes flavicollis, Cryptotermes brevis, Heterotermes indicola, Reticulitermes flavipes, Reticulitermes santonensis, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Mastotermes darwiniensis, Zootermopsis nevadensis, Coptotermes formosanus. 
Bristletails, such as Lepisma saccarina. 
Industrial materials in the present connection are to be understood as meaning non-living materials, such as, preferably, plastics, adhesives, sizes, papers and cards, leather, wood and processed wood products and coating compositions.
Wood and processed wood products are materials to be protected, especially preferably, from insect infestation.
Wood and processed wood products which can be protected by the agent according to the invention or mixtures comprising this are to be understood as meaning, for example:
building timber, wooden beams, railway sleepers, bridge components, boat jetties, wooden vehicles, boxes, pallets, containers, telegraph poles, wood panelling, wooden windows and doors, plywood, chipboard, joinery or wooden products which are used quite generally in house-building or in building joinery.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of concentrates or in generally customary formulations, such as powders, granules, solutions, suspensions, emulsions or pastes.
The formulations mentioned can be prepared in a manner known per se, for example by mixing the active compounds with at least one solvent or diluent, emulsifier, dispersing agent and/or binder or fixing agent, a water repellent, if appropriate siccatives and UV stabilizers and, if appropriate, dyestuffs and pigments, and also other processing auxiliaries.
The insecticidal compositions or concentrates used for the preservation of wood and wood-derived timber products comprise the active compound according to the invention in a concentration of 0.0001 to 95% by weight, in particular 0.001 to 60% by weight.
The amount of the compositions or concentrates employed depends on the nature and occurrence of the insects and on the medium. The optimum amount employed can be determined for the use in each case by a series of tests. In general, however, it is sufficient to employ 0.0001 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 10% by weight, of the active compound, based on the material to be preserved.
Solvents and/or diluents which are used are an organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or an oily or oil-like organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture of low volatility and/or a polar organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or water, and if appropriate an emulsifier and/or wetting agent.
Organic chemical solvents which are preferably used are oily or oil-like solvents having an evaporation number above 35 and a flashpoint above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C. Substances which are used as such oily or oil-like water-insoluble solvents of low volatility are appropriate mineral oils or aromatic fractions thereof, or solvent mixtures containing mineral oils, preferably white spirit, petroleum and/or alkylbenzene.
Mineral oils having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., white spirit having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., spindle oil having a boiling range from 250 to 350xc2x0 C., petroleum and aromatics having a boiling range from 160 to 280xc2x0 C., turpentine oil and the like, are advantageously employed.
In a preferred embodiment, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 210xc2x0 C. or high-boiling mixtures of aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 220xc2x0 C. and/or spindle oil and/or monochloronaphthalene, preferably xcex1-monochloronaphthalene, are used.
The organic oily or oil-like solvents of low volatility which have an evaporation number above 35 and a flashpoint above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., can be replaced in part by organic chemical solvents of high or medium volatility, with the proviso that the solvent mixture likewise has an evaporation number above 35 and a flashpoint above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., and that the insecticide/fungicide mixture is soluble or emulsifiable in this solvent mixture.
According to a preferred embodiment, some of the organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture is replaced by an aliphatic polar organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture. Aliphatic organic chemical solvents containing hydroxyl and/or ester and/or ether groups, such as, for example, glycol ethers, esters or the like, are preferably used.
Organic chemical binders which are used in the context of the present invention are the synthetic resins and/or binding drying oils which are known per se, are water-dilutable and/or are soluble or dispersible or emulsifiable in the organic chemical solvents employed, in particular binders consisting of or comprising an acrylate resin, a vinyl resin, for example polyvinyl acetate, polyester resin, polycondensation or polyaddition resin, polyurethane resin, alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin, phenolic resin, hydrocarbon resin, such as indene-cumarone resin, silicone resin, drying vegetable oils and/or drying oils and/or physically drying binders based on a natural and/or synthetic resin.
The synthetic resin used as the binder can be employed in the form of an emulsion, dispersion or solution. Bitumen or bituminous substances can also be used as binders in an amount of up to 10% by weight. Dyestuffs, pigments, water-repelling agents, odour correctants and inhibitors or anticorrosive agents and the like which are known per se can additionally be employed.
It is preferred according to the invention for the composition or concentrate to comprise, as the organic chemical binder, at least one alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin and/or one drying vegetable oil. Alkyd resins having an oil content of more than 45% by weight, preferably 50 to 68% by weight, are preferably used according to the invention.
All or some of the binder mentioned can be replaced by a fixing agent (mixture) or a plasticizer (mixture). These additives are intended to prevent evaporation of the active compounds and crystallization or precipitation. They preferably replace 0.01 to 30% of the binder (based on 100% of the binder employed).
The plasticizers originate from the chemical classes of phthalic acid esters, such as dibutyl, dioctyl or benzyl butyl phthalate, phosphoric acid esters, such as tributyl phosphate, adipic acid esters, such as di-(2-ethylhexyl) adipate, stearates, such as butyl stearate or amyl stearate, oleates, such as butyl oleate, glycerol ethers or higher molecular weight glycol ethers, glycerol esters and p-toluenesulphonic acid esters.
Fixing agents are based chemically on polyvinyl alkyl ethers, such as, for example, polyvinyl methyl ether or ketones, such as benzophenone or ethylenebenzophenone.
Possible solvents or diluents are, in particular, also water, if appropriate as a mixture with one or more of the abovementioned organic chemical solvents or diluents, emulsifiers and dispersing agents.
Particularly effective preservation of wood is achieved by impregnation processes on a large industrial scale, for example vacuum, double vacuum or pressure processes.
The ready-to-use compositions can also comprise other insecticides, if appropriate, and also one or more fungicides, if appropriate.
Suitable additional mixing components are, preferably, the insecticides and fungicides mentioned in WO 94/29 268. The compounds mentioned in this document are an explicit constituent of the present application.
Especially preferred mixing components which may be mentioned are insecticides, such as chlorpyriphos, phoxim, silafluofin, alphamethrin, cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, permethrin, imidacloprid, NI-25, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron, transfluthrin, thiacloprid, methoxyphenoxide and triflumuron,
and also fungicides, such as epoxyconazole, hexaconazole, azaconazole, propiconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, metconazole, imazalil, dichlorfluanid, tolylfluanid, 3-iodo-2-propinyl-butyl carbamate, N-octyl-isothiazolin-3-one and 4,5-di-chloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one.
The active compound combinations according to the invention can also be used for protecting against colonization of articles, especially ships"" hulls, screens, nets, constructions, quays and signalling equipment, which come into contact with seawater or brackish water.
Colonization by sessile Oligochaetae, such as Serpulidae, and by shellfish and species of the group Ledamorpha (goose barnacles), such as various Lepas and Scalpellum species, or by species of the group Balanomorpha (acorn barnacles), such as Balanus or Pollicipes species, increases the frictional resistance of ships and leads as a result, through increased energy consumption and frequent spells in dry dock, to a marked increase in the operating costs.
In addition to colonization by algae, for example Ectocarpus sp. and Ceramium sp., particular importance is attached to infestation by sessile Entomostraca groups, which are comprised under the name Cirripedia (cirriped crustacea).
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the active compound combinations according to the invention, when used alone or in combination with other active compounds, have a good antifouling (anti-colonization) effect.
By using compounds according to the invention, either alone or combination with other active compounds, it is possible to dispense with the use of heavy metals, such as, for example, in bis(trialkyltin)sulphides, tri-n-butyltin laurate, tri-n-butyltin chloride, copper(I)oxide, triethyltin chloride, tri-n-butyl(2-phenyl-4-chlorophenoxy)-tin, tributyltin oxide, molybdenum disulphide, antimony oxide, polymeric butyl titanate, phenyl-(bispyridine)-bismuth chloride, tri-n-butyltin fluoride, manganese ethylenebisthiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisthiocarbamate, the zinc and copper salts of 2-pyridinethiol 1-oxide, bisdimethyldithiocarbamoylzinc ethylenebisthiocarbamate, zinc oxide, copper(I)ethylene-bisdithiocarbamate, copper thiocyanate, copper naphthenate and tributyltin halides, or substantially to reduce the concentration of these compounds.
If appropriate, the ready-to-use antifouling paints may comprise yet further active compounds, preferably algicides, fungicides, herbicides, molluscicides or other antifouling active compounds.
Preferred co-components for the antifouling compositions according to the invention are:
algicides, such as
2-tert-butylamino-4-cyclopropylamino-6-methylthio-1,3,5-triazine, dichlorophen, diuron, endothal, fentin acetate, isoproturon, methabenzthiazuron, oxyfluorfen, quinoclamine and terbutryn;
fungicides, such as
cyclohexylbenzo[b]thiophenecarboxamide S,S-dioxide, dichlofluanid, fluor-folpet, 3-iodo-2-propinyl butylcarbamate, tolylfluanid and azoles, such as
azaconazole, cyproconazole, epoxyconazole, hexaconazole, metconazole, propiconazole and tebuconazole;
molluscicides, such as
fentin acetate, metaldehyde, methiocarb, niclosamid, thiodicarb and trimethacarb;
or customary active antifouling active compounds, such as
4,5-dichloro-2-octyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one, diiodomethyl paratryl sulphone, 2-(N,N-dimethylthiocarbamoylthio)-5-nitrothiazyl, potassium, copper, sodium and zinc salts of 2-pyridinethiole 1-oxide, pyridine triphenylborane, tetrabutyldistannoxane, 2,3,-5,6-tetrachloro-4-(methylsulphonyl)-pyridine, 2,4,5,6-tetrachloroisophthalonitrile, tetramethylthiuram disulphide and 2,4,6-trichlorophenylmaleimide.
The antifouling compositions used comprise the active compound according to the invention in a concentration of from 0.001 to 50% by weight, in particular from 0.01 to 20% by weight.
The antifouling compositions according to the invention furthermore comprise the customary components as described, for example, in Ungerer, Chem. Ind. 1985, 37, 730-732 and Williams, Antifouling Marine Coatings, Noyes, Park Ridge, 1973.
In addition to the algicidal, fungicidal, molluscicidal and insecticidal active compounds according to the invention, antifouling coating compositions comprise, in particular, binders.
Examples of acknowledged binders are polyvinyl chloride in a solvent system, chlorinated rubber in a solvent system, acrylic resins in a solvent system especially in an aqueous system, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate copolymer systems in the form of aqueous dispersions or in the form of organic solvent systems, butadiene/styrene/acrylonitrile rubbers, drying oils, such as linseed oil, resin esters or modified hard resins in combination with tar or bitumen, asphalt and also epoxy compounds, small amounts of chlorinated rubber, chlorinated polypropylene and vinyl resins.
The coating compositions also optionally include inorganic pigments, organic pigments or dyestuffs, which are preferably insoluble in salt water. The coating compositions may also comprise materials such as rosin, for a controlled release of the active compounds. The coats may also include plasticizers, modifying agents which influence the rheological properties, and other conventional constituents. The compounds according to the invention or the abovementioned mixtures can also be incorporated into self-polishing antifouling systems.
The active compounds are also suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and mites, which are encountered in closed rooms, such as, for example, flats, factory halls, offices, vehicle cabins and the like. They can be used alone or in combination with other active compounds and auxiliaries in household insecticidal products for controlling these pests. They are active against sensitive and resistant species and against all stages of development. These pests include:
From the order of the Scorpionidea, for example, Buthus occitanus. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Argas persicus, Argas reflexus, Bryobia ssp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Glyciphagus domesticus, Omithodorus moubat, Rhipicephalus sanguineus, Trombicula alfreddugesi, Neutrombicula autumnalis, Dermatophagoides pteronissimus, Dermatophagoides forinae. 
From the order of the Araneae, for example, Aviculariidae, Araneidae.
From the order of the Opiliones, for example, Pseudoscorpiones chelifer, Pseudoscorpiones cheiridium, Opiliones phalangium. 
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus, Polydesmus spp.
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus spp.
From the order of the Zygentoma, for example, Ctenolepisma spp., Lepisma saccharina, Lepismodes inquilinus. 
From the order of the Blattaria, for example, Blatta orientalies, Blattella germanica, Blattella asahinai, Leucophaea maderae, Panchlora spp., Parcoblatta spp., Periplaneta australasiae, Periplaneta americana, Periplaneta brunnea, Periplaneta fuliginosa, Supella longipalpa. 
From the order of the Saltatoria, for example, Acheta domesticus. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Kalotermes spp., Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Psocoptera, for example, Lepinatus spp., Liposcelis spp.
From the order of the Coleptera, for example, Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Dermestes spp., Latheticus oryzae, Necrobia spp., Ptinus spp., Rhizopertha dominica, Sitophilus granarius, Sitophilus oryzae, Sitophilus zeamais, Stegobium paniceum. 
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes aegypti, Aedes albopictus, Aedes taeniorhynchus, Anopheles spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Chrysozona pluvialis, Culex quinquefasciatus, Culex pipiens, Culex tarsalis, Drosophila spp., Fannia canicularis, Musca domestica, Phlebotomus spp., Sarcophaga carnaria, Simulium spp., Stomoxys calcitrans, Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Achroia grisella, Galleria mellonella, Plodia interpunctella, Tinea cloacella, Tinea pellionella, Tineola bisselliella. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Ctenocephalides canis, Ctenocephalides felis, Pulex irritans, Tunga penetrans, Xenopsylla cheopis. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Camponotus herculeanus, Lasius fuliginosus, Lasius niger, Lasius umbratus, Monomorium pharaonis, Paravespula spp., Tetramorium caespitum. 
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Pediculus humanus capitis, Pediculus humanus corporis, Phthirus pubis. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Cimex hemipterus, Cimex lectularius, Rhodinus prolixus, Triatoma infestans. 
In the field of the household insecticides, they are used alone or in combination with other suitable active compounds, such as phosphoric acid esters, carbamates, pyrethroids, growth regulators or active compounds from other known classes of insecticide.
They are used in the form of aerosols, unpressurized sprays, for example pump and atomizer sprays, nebulizers, foggers, foams, gels, vaporizer products with vaporizer tablets made of cellulose or plastic, liquid vaporizers, gel and membrane vaporizers, propeller-operated vaporizers, energyless or passive vaporizer systems, moth papers, moth sachets and moth gels, as granules or dusts, in baits for scattering or bait stations.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weed killers. Weeds in the broadest sense is understood to mean all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Abutilon, Amaranthus, Ambrosia, Anoda, Anthemis, Aphanes, Atriplex, Bellis, Bidens, Capsella, Carduus, Cassia, Centaurea, Chenopodium, Cirsium, Convolvulus, Datura, Desmodium, Emex, Erysimum, Euphorbia, Galeopsis, Galinsoga, Galium, Hibiscus, Ipomoea, Kochia, Lamium, Lepidium, Lindemia, Matricaria, Mentha, Mercurialis, Mullugo, Myosotis, Papaver, Pharbitis, Plantago, Polygonum, Portulaca, Ranunculus, Raphanus, Rorippa, Rotala, Rumex, Salsola, Senecio, Sesbania, Sida, Sinapis, Solanum, Sonchus, Sphenoclea, Stellaria, Taraxacum, Thlaspi, Trifolium, Urtica, Veronica, Viola, Xanthium.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Arachis, Beta, Brassica, Cucumis, Cucurbita, Helianthus, Daucus, Glycine, Gossypium, Ipomoea, Lactuca, Linum, Lycopersicon, Nicotiana, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Vicia.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the zenera: Aegilops, Agropyron, Agrostis, Alopecurus, Apera, Avena, Brachiaria, Bromus, Cenchrus, Commelina, Cynodon, Cyperus, Dactyloctenium, Digitaria, Echinochloa, Eleocharis, Eleusine, Eragrostis, Eriochloa, Festuca, Fimbristylis, Heteranthera, Imperata, Ischaemum, Leptochloa, LQlium, Monochoria, Panicum, Paspalum, Phalaris, Phleum, Poa, Rottboellia, Sagittaria, Scirpus, Setaria, Sorghum.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Allium, Ananas, Asparagus, Avena, Hordeum, Oryza, Panicum, Saccharum, Secale, Sorghum, Triticale, Triticum, Zea.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The active compounds according to the invention are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total control of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and squares with and without tree plantings. Similarly, the active compounds according to the invention can be employed for controllling weeds in perennial crops, for example forests, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on lawns, turf and pastureland, and for the selective control of weeds in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention have strong herbicidal activity and a broad spectrum of activity when applied on the soil and to above-ground parts of plants. To a certain extent, they are also suitable for the selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops, both by the pre-emergence and by the post-emergence method.
At certain concentrations or application rates, the active compounds according to the invention can also be employed for controlling animal pests and fungal or bacterial plant diseases. If appropriate, they can also be used as intermediates or precursors for the synthesis of other active compounds.
According to the invention, it is possible to treat all plants and parts of plants. Plants are to be understood here as meaning all plants and plant populations such as desired and undesired wild plants or crop plants (including naturally occurring crop plants). Crop plants can be plants which can be obtained by conventional breeding and optimization methods or by biotechnological and genetic engineering methods or combinations of these methods, including the transgenic plants and including plant cultivars which can or cannot be protected by plant breeders certificates. Parts of plants are to be understood as meaning all above-ground and below-ground parts and organs of plants, such as shoot, leaf, flower and root, examples which may be mentioned being leaves, needles, stems, trunks, flowers, fruit-bodies, fruits and seeds and also roots, tubers and rhizomes. Parts of plants also include harvested plants and vegetative and generative propagation material, for example seedlings, tubers, rhizomes, cuttings and seeds.
The treatment of the plants and parts of plants according to the invention with the active compounds is carried out directly or by action on their environment, habitat or storage area according to customary treatment methods, for example by dipping, spraying, evaporating, atomizing, broadcasting, brushing-on and, in the case of propagation material, in particular in the case of seeds, furthermore by one- or multi-layer coating.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic substances impregnated with active compound, and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is to say liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is to say emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam-formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Liquid solvents which are mainly suitable are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks, such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite and synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material, such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignosulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers, such as carboxymethylcellulose, natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use dyestuffs, such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, as such or in their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides and/or substances which improve the compatibility with crop plants (xe2x80x9csafenersxe2x80x9d), finished formulations or tank mixes being possible. Also possible are mixtures with weed-killers comprising one or more known herbicides and a safener.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example
acetochlor, acifluorfen (-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim (-sodium), ametryne, amicarbazone, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, BAS-662H, beflubutamid, benazolin (-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron (-methyl), bentazon, benzfendizone, benzobicyclon, benzofenap, benzoylprop (-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bispyribac (-sodium), bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butafenacil (-allyl), butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole, caloxydim, carbetamide, carfentrazone (-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron (-ethyl), chlomitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlortoluron, cinidon (-ethyl), cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clefoxydim, clethodim, clodinafop (-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron (-methyl), cloransulam (-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cybutryne, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop (-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, desmedipham, diallate, dicamba, dichlorprop (-P), diclofop (-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl (-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymron, epropodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron (-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop (-P-ethyl), fentrazamide, flamprop (-isopropyl, -isopropyl-L, -methyl), flazasulfuron, florasulam, fluazifop (-P-butyl), fluazolate, flucarbazone (-sodium), flufenacet, flumetsulam, flumiclorac (-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen (-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron (-methyl, -sodium), flurenol (-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr (-butoxypropyl, -meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiacet (-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, foramsulfuron, glufosinate (-ammonium), glyphosate (-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop (-ethoxyethyl, -P-methyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz (-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapic, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, iodosulfuron (-methyl, -sodium), ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxachlortole, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, mecoprop, mefenacet, mesotrione, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-) metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron (-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pendralin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, picolinafen, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron (-methyl), profluazol, prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propoxycarbazone (-sodium), propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen (-ethyl), pyrazogyl, pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron (-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyridatol, pyriftalid, pyriminobac (-methyl), pyrithiobac (-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop (-P-ethyl, -P-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron (-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, tepraloxydim, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron (-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, triallate, triasulfuron, tribenuron (-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin, trifloxysulfuron, triflusulfuron (-methyl), tritosulfuron.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing or scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied both before and after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a relatively wide range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.
The compounds according to the invention have a potent microbicidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides are employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides are employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above are mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans;
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae; 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Altemaria species, such as, for example, Altemaria brassicae; and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosprella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases pemits the treatment of above-ground parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention may also be employed to increase the yield of crops. Moreover, they have reduced toxicity and are tolerated well by plants.
If appropriate, the active compounds according to the invention can, at certain concentrations and application rates, also be employed as herbicides, for influencing plant growth and for controlling animal pests. If appropriate, they can also be used as intermediates and precursors for the synthesis of other active compounds.
In the protection of materials, the compounds according to the invention can be employed for protecting industrial materials against infection with, and destruction by, undesired microorganisms.
Industrial materials in the present context are understood as meaning non-living materials which have been prepared for use in industry. For example, industrial materials which are intended to be protected by active compounds according to the invention from microbial change or destruction can be adhesives, sizes, paper and board, textiles, leather, wood, paints and plastic articles, cooling lubricants and other materials which can be infected with, or destroyed by, microorganisms. Parts of production plants, for example cooling-water circuits, which may be impaired by the proliferation of microorganisms may also be mentioned within the scope of the materials to be protected. Industrial materials which may be mentioned within the scope of the present invention are preferably adhesives, sizes, paper and board, leather, wood, paints, cooling lubricants and heat-transfer liquids, particularly preferably wood.
Microorganisms capable of degrading or changing the industrial materials which may be mentioned are, for example, bacteria, fungi, yeasts, algae and slime organisms. The active compounds or compositions according to the invention preferably act against fungi, in particular moulds, wood-discolouring and wood-destroying fungi (Basidiomycetes), and against slime organisms and algae.
Microorganisms of the following genera may be mentioned as examples:
Altemaria, such as Alternaria tenuis, 
Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger, 
Chaetomium, such as Chaetomium globosum, 
Coniophora, such as Coniophora puetana, 
Lentinus, such as Lentinus tigrinus, 
Penicillium, such as Penicillium glaucum, 
Polyporus, such as Polyporus versicolor, 
Aureobasidium, such as Aureobasidium pullulans, 
Sclerophoma, such as Sclerophoma pityophila, 
Trichoderma, such as Trichoderma viride, 
Escherichia, such as Escherichia coli, 
Pseudomonas, such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and
Staphylococcus, such as Staphylococcus aureus. 
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and micro-encapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or in their formulations also mixed with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides in order thus, for example, to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are achieved, i.e. the activity of the mixture exceeds the activity of the individual components.
Examples of co-components in mixtures are the following compounds:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacril-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, iso-prothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclasis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-xcex2-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-xcex1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-xcex1-D-clucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano-[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethylmorpholinehydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium hydrogen carbonate,
methanetetrathiol sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyran-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/acaricides/nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acetamiprid, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, aldoxycarb, alpha-cypernethrin, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azamethiphos, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, baculoviruses, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, benzoximate, betacyfluthrin, bifenazate, bifenthrin, bioethanomethrin, biopernethrin, BPMC, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butathiofos, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, chlovaporthrin, cis-resmethrin, cispermethrin, clocythrin, cloethocarb, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprene, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, docusat-sodium, dofenapyn,
eflusilanate, emamectin, empenthrin, endosulfan, Entomopfthora spp., esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethoprophos, etofenprox, etoxazole, etrimfos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenothiocarb, fenoxacrim, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyrithrin, fenpyroximate, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flubrocythrinate, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flutenzine, fluvalinate, fonophos, fosmethilan, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
halofenozide, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, hydroprene, imidacloprid, isazofos, isofenphos, isoxathion, ivermectin,
nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, metaldehyde, methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, methoxyfenozide, metolcarb, metoxadiazone, mevinphos, milbemectin, monocrotophos,
naled, nitenpyram, nithiazine, novaluron,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos A, pirimiphos M, profenofos, promecarb, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyridathion, pyrimidifen, pyriproxyfen,
quinalphos,
ribavirin,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tau-fluvalinate, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, temivinphos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, theta-cypermethrin, thiamethoxam, thiapronil, thiatriphos, thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thuringiensin, tralocythrin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazamate, triazophos, triazuron, trichlophenidine, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, vaniliprole, Verticillium lecanii, 
YI 5302,
zeta-cypermethrin, zolaprofos,
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl-3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-oxazole,
2-(acetyloxy)-3-dodecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbamate,
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dimethyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
[2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazolidinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl [2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides or fertilizers and growth regulators.
In addition, the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention also have very good antimycotic activity. They have a very broad antimycotic activity spectrum in particular against dermatophytes and yeasts, moulds and diphasic fungi (for example against Candida species such as Candida albicans, Candida glabrata), Epidermophyton species, such as Epidermophyton floccosum, Aspergillus species such as Aspergillus niger and Aspergillus fumigatus, Trichophyton species such as Trichophyton mentagrophytes, Microsporon species such as Microsporon canis and audouinii. The list of these fungi does by no means limit the mycotic spectrum covered, but is only for illustration.
The active compounds can be used as such or in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, spreading, foaming, brushing on and the like. It is further possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method or to inject the active compound formulation, or the active compound itself, into the soil. The seed of the plants can also be treated.
When using the active compounds according to the invention as fungicides, the application rates can be varied within a relatively wide range, depending on the type of application. In the treatment of parts of plants, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. In the treatment of seed, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. In the treatment of the soil, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/ha.